Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 79-The War Against Eggman: Crystallised
This is episode 79 of Sonic X: Crystallised. This is fan-made. Episode The gang in the previous episode are at Tails' workshop. Tails: So, what do you suppose we do, guys? Amy: Well, we need to beat Eggman right? What if he's set up a puzzle or something? Cream: Amy, we have to beat Eggman! Rouge: So what's the plan? Tails: Well, there are 3 generators in the base, I know that. We'd have to shut them down to face Eggman in a fair fight. Crystal: Okay... We should split up once we get there. Tails: He'll have set up defenses, Sonic and Crystal can take care of those. Me, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge will get inside the base and once Sonic and Crystal take care of the defenses, we'll split up for the generators, then get up to Eggman. Any questions? Crystal: How will you's keep yourself safe until we beat up the defenses? Tails: I'll use the cloaking shield that Chris gave me to put on the X-Tornado. I'm sure gonna miss him... Sonic: Okay, so let's go! They head toward the base. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles and Amy are in the X Tornado, while Rouge is flying right beside them. Sonic and Crystal are on the ground. Tails: Sonic! Crystal! Take this!(He throws Crystal a ring incase they needed it) Crystal:(Catches the ring) Thanks! Cream: How will they use it? Tails: It's a backup plan, Cream! If they're losing badly, then they can use the ring! Amy: Oh, I get it! Cream: So do I! Cheese: Chao! With Eggman... Eggman: Those pesky freaks of nature! I'll stop them!(Sends out robots and missiles) Sonic: Crystal, hang on! Crystal: Right! (Sonic starts running) Woah! Sonic: Crystal! Freeze them all! Crystal: Right! (She freezes a couple of the missiles, and Sonic beats them up) Sonic: Thanks, Crystal! Crystal: No problemo, my greatest hedgehog! Sonic blushes Sonic: Thanks... Amy from up in the plane is angry. Amy: How come he listens to her but not meee?! Cream: Maybe he likes her more, Amy... Amy: I KNOW THAT, CREAM! Cream: Aaah! Don't hurt me! Cheese: Chao chao! Tails: Guys! We're supposed to be against Eggman, not each other! Knuckles: Yeah. You'd better stop whining now, Amy. Back down with the duo... Sonic: Well, this is easy! Crystal: You said it! Back with the Egghead and his group... Eggman: You think this is easy eh? Well this time you won't be so lucky! More, bigger robots come, and surround Sonic and Crystal by the hundreds. Crystal: Sonic... Sonic: I know... Tails: Guys, don't worry! (Starts shooting missiles) I got your back! They only shoot a few robots Amy: No good! There's still too many! Sonic: Crystal, you ready? Give me the ring. Crystal: Oh! Okay! (She gives it to Sonic) They blast through the robots. Eggman: SONIC!!!! I'll blast that hyperistic hedgehog to the sky! More missiles come, Sonic beats them all, Eggmans view of Sonic and co. gets interrupted by Tails' more stronger electric airplanes. Crystal: Well, that was easy! Tails: Guys! Amy: So we're inside! That's a good thing! Knuckles: I only knew... Rouge: What do we do now? Tails: Okay, let's split up to look for the generators. Amy, Cream and Cheese can look for the generator closest to the ground, considering they can only handle so much... Cream: Oh that's okay, we don't mind! Cheese: Chao chao chao. Amy: As long as we beat up Eggman, I don't mind. Tails: That's good then. Sonic, Crystal and I will take the one closest to Eggman, and that leaves Knuckles and Rouge for the one in the middle. Knuckles: WHAT?! I have to work with HER?! No way! Rouge: Oh come on, Knucky, you want to beat up Egghead, don't you? Why don't you want to do it with a girl like me? Amy: Got a problem Knuckles? Cream: Don't be chicken! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Crystal: Maybe our little Knuckles is just too scared to go with his girlfriend! Knuckles: I'm not scared and Rouge is not my girlfriend! Sonic: Then you'll go together, right? Knuckles: Rrrrr........ Fine, I'll do it, but only this once! Rouge: That's my Knuckle-boy. Knuckles: Shut up! Amy, Cream, and Crystal: Ha ha ha! Crystal:(To Sonic in a whisper) I love how we can force him to do whatever we want! Sonic: Heh heh heh. Tails: Okay, let's do it! They head in their directions. Eggman: How come the power just switched off?! Now I don't know what they're planning! Decoe: Maybe you should have thought of planning a strategy. Bocoe: Like protecting the power so we could leave it on! Eggman: Quiet! Bokkun, I want you to get every robot you can find! Tell them to guard the generators! Bokkun: Aye aye Doctor! With Amy, Cream and Cheese... Amy:(Running) We've gotta get to that generator! Cream: Amy, how will we know where the generator is? Cheese: Chao chao chao! Amy: Because the communicator blinks red when we're near it. Don't worry, we're closing in! Cream: Amy, look! Amy: Oh no... Robots come and surround them. Cream: What are we gonna do, Amy? Amy: Well, we can't call the others just yet. Let's hold them off for a while with our attacks! Cream: Right! Cheese, go! Cheese: Chao chaooo!(Beats up a few robots, but more come) Amy: You creeps, I'll beat all of you! Hyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Beats up a few robots with her hammer) More robots come. Cream: How many are there?! It'll take forever at this rate! Amy: I wonder if the others are in this sort of problem... With Knuckles and Rouge... Knuckles: I always have to go with you, Rouge, don't I? Always stuck with you. Rouge: Got a problem with that? Knuckles: Plenty. (See's robots) Uh? Rouge: Huh? Robots surround them. Rouge: Let's hold them off with an attack! Knuckles: Okay! They attack, but more robots come. Rouge: How many did Eggman build? Knuckles: I don't know, but just keep going! With Sonic, Tails and Crystal... Tails: I wonder if the others are doing okay. Crystal: I wonder too... Sonic: Hey, there's the generator! Tails: But look at what's comin' our way! Crystal: Oh no... Tails: Now we're surrounded, Sonic! Crystal! Let's beat 'em up together! Sonic and Crystal: Okay! They beat up all the robots, with the help of a ring from Tails, and Crystal and Sonic's attacks. Tails shuts down the generator. Crystal: Hey, I was thinking, what if the others are in danger from those robots?! Let's go check and see! Sonic: Yeah. Let's first check Knuckles and Rouge. There's only two of them, they need more numbers. Tails: Agreed Sonic. Let's go! They head for Knuckles and Rouge, meanwhile with Eggman... Eggman: How could they have defeated my robots?! Oh well, the other ones can still hold the rest of them off! Hoooo ho ho ho ho! Decoe: We will win! Bocoe: No matter what! Bokkun: You'd better give up now Sonic or you'll never see yourself again! Eggman: That was my line! Bokkun: Sorry, Doctor, don't hurt me! With Amy, Cream and Cheese... Cream: We're doomed! ???: No you're not! A fishing rod comes and knocks the robots out. Cream and Amy: Big?! Big: I have an idea. Let's all work together!(They use Team Rose Team Blast) All the robots get destroyed. Amy: Alright!(She shuts down the generator) Tails, do you read me? I repeat, Tails, do you read me? At Tails' end... Tails: Loud and clear, Amy! Amy: Good! We've shut down the generator! We're heading your way! Crystal: How'd you get past those robots? Cream: Big helped us get through! He came in just as we thought we were doomed! Tails: Okay! We're heading to Knuckles and Rouge! Can you meet up where we first met up, and try to stay hidden? Amy: Okay! On her end... Amy: Okay, let's go back to where we started, because then we can find our way to Eggman from there! Cream: Okay! Big: I'll come along! You might need me for later on... Cream: We might, Big! Cheese: Chao chao! They run off for the others. Eggman: How come they got another ally?! Great, how am I going to stop them now?!(Looks at robot) It's nearly time though, this was just a distraction! Back with Sonic, Tails, Crystal, Knuckles and Rouge... Knuckles: Guys! Rouge: It's about time you three showed up! Crystal: Well let's beat these things up! (She freezes them) Tails and Sonic and Crystal manage to beat alot of them up, then Rouge and Knuckles beat up the rest. Rouge shuts down the generator. Tails: Amy, do you read me? Amy: Yes Tails? Tails: We've shut down the last generator. You guys can come up, we're going to face Eggman now! Amy: Okay. We'll be there soon. Amy out!(She cuts off, they start heading for Eggman) Sonic: We should get there fast! You guys better hang on! Crystal: Okay! Tails: Okay! It shouldn't take long. They all head for Eggman. Eggman: You fools! You thought you could defeat me?! Well, you're wrong about that one!(shows a giant robot) Ho ho ho ho ho! You can't stop me now! This robot has three power sources, and they're all powered by one thing... a Chaos Emerald! Haa ha ha! ???: But you can't beat something up without beating a power source! Something flies at the robot, destroying the biggest power source it has, which was a giant cube, with the Chaos Emerald, which Crystal picks up. Eggman: No! My Emerald! Sonic: Vector?! Vector: Thought I'd help, Sonic! It's the least we could do! Espio: Our service is very welcome. Charmy: Yeah! Give up, Eggman! Sonic: You're out-numbered, Eggman! Give up now! Eggman: Not until I've beaten you, you pesky little hedgehog! Sonic: Oh, really? You really think you could get rid of me?! Eggman: Oh yes, Sonic, and I know I can, because with however many teammates you have, this robot will beat them all! Crystal: Not in your life! Sonic: Let's get him! Cream: Cheese, attack! Cheese: Chao! Cream and Cheese attack, then her and Amy do a combo attack, then their Team Blast. Robot gets damaged badly. Eggman: You'll pay for this! Then Knuckles and Rouge attack with a combo attack. They manage to hit the robot again. Eggman: No! How could you?! Team Chaotix use their Team Blast on Eggman. They hit the robot again. Crystal: Sonic! Here's the Emerald!(Throws Sonic the Chaos Emerald she had) Sonic: (Catches it) Thanks! Let's do this, guys! Crystal launches Sonic while encased in ice as a combo. Then, Tails and Sonic and Crystal do another combo attack like before, then Team Sonic use their Team Blast. They hit the robot again. Eggman: Noo! This can't be?! Sonic: Say goodbye, Eggman! Ha ha ha ha ha!(Unlocks the power of the Emerald he's holding, and beats the robot up finally) Eggman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you do this?! Sonic: You lose. Egghead flies off. Tails: Quick! Let's get out of here! Everybody except Tails: Okay! They start running. When they got back... Tails: Alright! We beat Eggman! Amy: Yeeah! Cream: That was a fun adventure, right Cheese? Cheese: Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao! Knuckles: Well, now that Eggmans gone, I guess it's time for me to scram. See you's! Rouge: I'm off for more jewel hunting. That fight tired me out! Knuckles: You'd better not get your hands on the Master Emerald! Rouge: I won't! I won't! Goodbye!(She leaves) Knuckles: Well, bye.(He leaves) Big: I'm going to go fishing with Froggy. Goodbye, Cream and Amy. Cheese: Chao chao! Big: And you, little puffy thing. Meet again soon! Cream: Goodbye, Big! Amy: See you around! Cheese: Chao chao! Big leaves. Vector: It was nice helpin' you out! Espio: But this is goodbye. Charmy: See you soon! Everyone: Goodbye! The Chaotix leave. Crystal: Well... I've gotta get home too. My friends will be worried, after all my time with you, Sonic, all the adventures we've had, they might've gotten worried I might have gone forever. I want to prove them wrong! Sonic: Okay. I'll see you again? Crystal: Yes, but maybe not for a long time. Tails: It will be a bit sad without you around Crystal. But we understand. Sonic: Want me to say the last goodbye? Crystal: Okay. They get to the deck(Yes, Crystal uses a boat, not driven by her, to get to the Blue Ridge Zone) Sonic: I guess this is goodbye. Crystal: You should visit the Blue Ridge Zone sometime. We'll always welcome you. Sonic: Okay. Goodbye then. Crystal: Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog. We'll meet again. Sonic: Yeah... See ya Crystal. Crystal: See ya, Sonic. They wave as Crystal leaves the deck, headed for the Blue Ridge Zone. Crystal:(Thoughts) Don't worry, Sophana, Ivy, I'm comin'. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised